


Take It (or Make It)

by traitorminion



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitorminion/pseuds/traitorminion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"May, what are you doing?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It (or Make It)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, self-indulgent drabble with domestic Contestshipping.

He was floating in a sea of wailmer plushies with no recollection how he had gotten here or what he'd been doing before. He couldn't quite procure the effort to care, though, because the sky was checkered, and that was kind of weird.

"Shit, shit,  _shit_ ," someone whispered urgently.

Before he could make more of his surroundings, everything began to shake, and the stuffed toys dissolved into darkness.

Drew opened his eyes. The sudden brightness blinded him for a moment. Hasty footsteps resounded across the room, and the curses continued. He sat up, blinked and saw his girlfriend flitting about, all the while halting to peer into the occasional drawer or pull at her hair.

"May," he said and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. 03:47 AM.  _Wow_.

She showed no sign of having heard him.

"May."

She hissed. He was not certain whether it had been directed at him or the cupboard she was rummaging through.

" _May_."

At last, she turned around. "Oh. You're awake."

Drew's jaw twitched. "I'm just as surprised," he deadpanned.

Rolling her eyes, she went back to searching the cupboard and said, "Go back to sleep."

"Why, what a magnificent idea," he spat. Naturally, she paid him no heed. He pursed his lips. "May, what are you doing?"

"I forgot to recharge my PokéNav." She slammed the door to the cupboard shut and moved on to the shelves. "I'm trying to find the stupid charger."

He smirked. "I already did that."

"Huh?"

"I already did that," he repeated smugly. "I knew you'd forget it."

May bounced forward and flung her arms around him. "Thank you," she breathed into his neck. "I thought I'd lost it!"

Drew flushed. He hadn't expected that. "Uh." He willed himself to say something intelligent. "I like being helpful." Amazing.

As she withdrew, her face broke into a playful grin. "You're such a good wife, Drew."

"Please," he scoffed and pulled her back into his lap. "Where's my diamond ring then?"

"I can give you something even better," she suggested and pushed him down.

"Oh yeah?" Drew ran a hand through his hair. "Impress me."

 

* * *

 

"Mew damn it!"

Drew moaned into his pillow. "Can you panic somewhere else, please?"

May paused her fit to approach the bed and glare at him. "Excuse me? It's  _your_  fault I'm going to be late for the contest."

He lifted his head to glare back at her. "How is that my fault? You were the one who —"

"You  _encouraged_  me."

He gave her a flat look. "You do realize you're just wasting more time with this, right?"

"Ugh." She stormed out of the room. "I take it back," she announced from the corridor. "You aren't a good wife at all!"

Drew concurred and happily went back to sleep.


End file.
